Installing car seats can be a difficult and frustrating process. Since not all car seats are the same, adjustments are typically required when the car seat is installed. In one configuration, a web for securing the car seat is attached to mini latch connectors that are used to secure the car seat to anchor bights in the vehicle. The web typically includes an adjustment mechanism that allows slackening and tightening of the web. The additional slack in the web helps to make it easier to install the mini-latch connectors. However, this slack needs to be removed when the car seat is used so that the web is tight in order to properly secure the car seat. The process of slackening and tightening the web can be a difficult and labor-intensive process. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.